In Oz
by SwordintheDarkness
Summary: What do Tony Stark & Steve Rogers have in common? She's got a SHIELD badge and a sharp wit. Agent Rachel Harrison, currently affiliated with Rogers (in more ways than one) - is sent to assit old beau Stark while Rogers is on a solo mission. But when Rogers' mission goes wrong: Plan B goes into effect. But when Plan B fails: the men must work together to save the woman they love.
1. Assigned

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Director Fury always did have a cruel sense of humor… ever since he lost the eye…"

Tony wiped his hands on a rag and removed the electric magnifying glass band from his head. "Thought they assigned you to Oh Captain – My Captain…especially since I hear you're now the stars to his spangled banner, right?"

Rachel pursed her lips; "Director Fury didn't want you left alone while Pepper was on her tour of Asia… and Agent Rogers was sent on a solo mission…and the protocol for a solo mission is that he has to be _solo…_" she finished.

"Ooh, _Agent_ Rogers… is that what he asked you to call him? Because I'm pretty sure when I asked you to call me-" but Rachel cut him off.

"Tony. I'm just here in Pepper's place until she gets back. I know I'm the last person you probably want making your appointments but orders are orders…"

"You know Fury doesn't _actually_ have a say in my personal affairs, right?" he smiled finally, "I requested you."

Rachel's mouth hung open, "You what?"

"It made Director Fury as nervous as a virgin on prom night to leave me to my own devices with Pepper out of country & since he's too busy to keep his eye on me, he tried to assign some newbie from SHIELD's version of an HR department…so I asked for you… there's no one more qualified than a previous co-worker…" Tony closed the distance between them. He was enjoying himself.

"Alright then…but I swear to God, Tony, if you call me "Spank Me," "Legs," "Wet'n'Wild," or any of those oh-so-clever names you spend your spare time coming up with… Pepper is going to have a lot less to come home to…"

Tony held up his hands, "I always loved it when you took control…"

Rachel rolled her eyes. She shoved a file to his chest and he took it.

"Direct from Fury," she said. "It's actually the mission they sent Rogers on but they're forming a plan B incase anything goes wrong…"

"Operation _Hourglass_?" he pried the file open, "No faith in America's grandfather?" JARVIS immediately took the files and splayed them out for him to read.

"You've got some homework to do…" Rachel headed towards the stairs, "JARVIS… do you still make those fabulous macchiatos?" "Yes, Agent Harrison, I do." "JARVIS…how many times have I asked you to call me Rachel?" "Sorry, Rachel," JARVIS apologized. Rachel smiled, "Now, that macchiato…."

**Three Hours Later**

"Yes, he's been given the file. I have not received an update from Agent Rogers yet but he is not due to report for another two days… Yes, of course you will be the first to know. Copy. Goodbye." Rachel hung up her phone and went back to the world's best macchiato while she watched CNN on the giant flat screen that Tony himself had built. She never regretted breaking up with Stark… but he had come with _a lot_ of perks.

"They sent Amazing Grace to heart of Mexico?" Tony appeared from the basement, "I guess fighting the cartel can't be _that_ much different than opposing the Nazis…" he muttered.

"Yes…SHIELD…. comprised of the most…. talented…. group of humans and Gods a-like on the planet sent their super soldier to put a dent in the coke trade…" Rachel set down her espresso.

Tony smiled, "I just thought: if _I_ were to hide a super weapon…Mexico wouldn't make my list," he took a seat next to her, "But then again, I've never had a palate for _comida Mexicana_…"

"From our intel they're not trying very hard to hide…but you know that…I bet you could recite that whole damn file to me right now…" Rachel replied.

"I'm a quick study. Besides, work before play, right? I've got my work done so now…" he looked at her, wry smirk across his lips.

Rachel shook her head. She opened her mouth to scold him (Tony could see it coming by the look on her face) but he continued, "What do you think? Boggle? Scrabble? You always did like word games…"

Rachel sighed, "It's going to be a long and arduous four weeks…" she took the rest of her macchiato in one sip. "JARVIS…do you have anything a bit stronger?"


	2. Locked Out

"Captain Rogers hasn't checked in and his report was due four days ago," Rachel spoke on the phone in a hushed tone, "Yes…I am requesting the most recent information on Operation Hourglass…. No… as his supervisor I am concerned for his well-being and in order to ensure his safe return I need the last information…yes…yes sir…I understand…I'll be by my phone," she hung up her phone before throwing it clear across the room.

"Troubles in paradise?" Tony slid into the seat next to her. He was dressed in his business best and she sighed exasperatedly, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long…" he replied. "I hear you're in need of some information…"

"I no longer know if Captain Rogers is safe and SHIELD is hiding something… I have top clearance and they're shutting me out," she explained, "He's just a soldier to them… and soldiers don't always make it home… but Tony…. He _has_ to make it home…"

"Yes…I know," he slid a small device over to her, "That's why while you were on the phone I was hacking into SHIELD's files and downloading the information you were requesting…"

Rachel looked from the device to Tony, "If they knew I saw this I could lose my job…"

"And if you don't you could lose your soldier…" he pressed, "But how will they know? C'mon…take a peek…"

Rachel hesitated but she knew what she had to do. Opening the file, JARVIS displayed it in front of her and she read quickly. Her hand fell to her lips as she read, "They've disappeared…" she murmured, "We underestimated them…they hid in plain sight on purpose… "

Tony nodded, "Looks like SHIELD didn't have all their information…do you know who that is?" Tony pointed to a surveillance picture of a heavily bearded, dark haired man.

"Miguel Galvarez," Rachel replied simply. Tony shook his head. He clicked around until a picture of a clean-shaven _blonde_ man appeared. Rachel gasped. "I thought Dr. Klein was dead…he died trying to replicate the process that made Steve Rogers Captain America…" she looked at Tony.

Tony nodded, "He is…that's his son…out to finish his father's work…and destroy the case of which is father did not get credit…" he said, "His father may have failed but his son is not a force to be reckoned with…and now he's got vengeance on his mind…"

Rachel looked at Tony, "They _knew…_ SHIELD knew they were sending Steve into the fire and they didn't warn him…" she stood up, feeling sick to her stomach, "We have to go find him, Tony…"

Tony stood up as well, "Thought you could lose your job…" he repeated her own words.

"I don't care…" she said, "Please…please you have to help me…"

Tony smiled, "You were always more fun as a rule breaker," he smiled, "Of course I'm in…I've already been having JARVIS get our trip ready to go…" he removed his suit jacket and tossed it over the chair.

Rachel hugged Tony Stark, "Thank-you…" she breathed. She pulled away quickly, realizing what she was doing, "I'm going to…go…pack my things…" she headed for the stairs.

"Don't forget the little red number!"

On Stark's private jet, Rachel was learning as much as she could about Klein II. With everything she learned, her spirits were dampened.

"Cheer up," Tony appeared at her side with a drink. She accepted it but immediately turned her attention back to the digital file, "We don't even know where they are now…"

"Maybe not exactly what hole they're hiding in, but we know a general area _and_ we know what they want."

"They already have what they want," Rachel responded, taking a long sip of the drink he'd handed her.

"Yes…but I'd bet my entire store of Scotch that good ol' Forefather isn't cooperating with them and we…" he motioned his hand between them, "Have his weakness," his hand landed pointing to her.

Rachel scoffed uncomfortably, "I hardly think that it's me…we're just colleagues…"

"And I'm just an average, upper class American…" Tony gave her a look, "After being frozen for over a lifetime…the man doesn't have a lot…" he said, "And whether you like it or not- you're special, Rach," he offered kindly.

Rachel sighed, "So…I'm bait?..." the gears began to turn, "This sounds like an infraction on so many of SHIELDS protocols…"


End file.
